tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/PlayStation X Nintendo: New Roster
PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars 'is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93 that crosses over ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''and ''Super Smash Bros for Wii U ''and 3DS''. Story Polygon Man, after being defeated in All-Stars, manages to make his way to the World of Trophies and gains control of both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, becoming the new entity, Master Polygon. Wanting to exact his revenge on the All-Stars, he brings them over to the World of Trophies and begins merging the two realms. More info will be revealed later.. Modes Single Player: *Adventure Mode: A story-driven adventure mode similar to Brawl's Subspace Emissary. *Classic Mode: A series of battles with different criteria as well as bonus games such as Target Smash and Race to the Finish, leading up to a battle against either Master Hand, Crazy Hand, or Polygon Man. *All-Star Mode: A mode where you fight every playable character in succession. *Arcade: Play through each character's story, fight their rival, and face Master Polygon. *Training: Includes Basic Training, Combat Trials, and other modes. *Stadium: A mode that includes Home-Run Contest, Target Smash, Multi-Man Battle, and Boss Battles. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight. Online friends may also be invited to the session. The PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo Wii U versions support up to eight player battles. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in the Super Smash Bros series. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *Event Match: A mode that includes several battles, as well as mini-games and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. *Game Zone: A mode with a variety of mini-games. Mini-games are system exclusive, meaning that mini-games on the PlayStation home consoles and Wii U differ from those on the Vita and 3DS. The handheld mini-games are similar to those seen in the iOS title, PlayStation All-Stars Island, whereas the home console versions are more expansive, having similarities to mini-games from the Mario Party series. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store or Nintendo eShop for additional content. *Gallery: A mode that includes a gallery for the player's unlocked Trophies, videos/movies, music, and Masterpieces, playable demos of games from most series in the game (Wii U/PS3/PS4 versions only). *Stage Maker: A mode that lets players create their own stages. *Customize:A mode where players can edit characters' movesets, intros, outros, and victory music, and choose their icons, backgrounds, and online titles. Supported Hardware The list of ways to play the game other than traditional controllers. All versions support Cross-Play, although the PlayStation versions of the game cannot connect to the Nintendo versions or vice-versa. However, use of a third-party link cable supports offline cross-play between the 3DS and Vita versions of the game. PlayStation 3 *DualShock 3 *DualShock 4 (via USB cable or PlayStation Now) *PlayStation Move Controllers *PlayStation Vita System (via PlayStation Now, Remote Play, or Cross-Controller) *PlayStation NFC Figures PlayStation 4 *DualShock 3 (via PlayStation Now) *DualShock 4 *PlayStation Move Controllers *PlayStation Vita System (via PlayStation Now, Remote Play, or Second Screen) *PlayStation NFC Figures Nintendo Wii U *Wii U Gamepad *Wii U Pro Controller *Wii Remote and Nunchuk *Wii Remote and Classic Controller/Pro *Nintendo GameCube Controller (Via Adapter) *Nintendo 3DS System *Nintendo amiibo Nintendo 3DS *Touch Screen *3DS-to-Vita Link Cable *Nintendo amiibo PlayStation Vita *DualShock 3 (via PlayStation Vita TV) *Rear Touch Pad *3DS-to-Vita Link Cable *PlayStation NFC reading hardware add-on *PlayStation NFC Figures (with add-on) Gameplay The game would utilize both the SSB and PSASBR engines, as the gameplay would be a blend of both styles, utilizing both damage-based gameplay and instant-kill Supers. Most of a character's basic combos are taken from the gameplay style of PlayStation All-Stars, although throwing mechanics and recovery moves (such as Link's Hookshot and Cole's Lightning Tether) are carried over in the style of Super Smash Bros. In addition, each character will only have two Super Moves: a Final Smash, and a Super Smash. A Final Smash works just as it does in the Super Smash Bros series, wherein the super will deal a large amount of damage, but will not kill. The Super Smash is taken as a combination of ''PlayStation All-Stars Super Moves and the Final Smash in that it will be a move that kills opponents instantly, but is accessed through an item rather than a chargeable meter. A Final Smash is accessed via a Smash Ball, and a Super Smash is accessed via a new item known as an AP Orb, which is a Smash Ball infused with All-Star Power (AP). In addition, the Nintendo versions of the game will support Amiibo. This allows players to call upon additional fighters via figurines that may be purchased at retailers. The PlayStation versions will also support this feature with their own NFC figurine series that is similar to Amiibo. The roster is taken directly from PlayStation All-Stars and the entire Smash Bros series, with a few additions. Both sides feature a roster of 59 characters: 53 are first-party, 5 are third-party, and one slot is reserved for custom fighters (Miis/PS Home Avatars). Characters The character roster has been rebooted since the original article was written. As such, several hidden characters now take up their own slots, and other characters are now costumes for certain playable characters. DLC Characters I've decided that even 59 characters from both sides may not be enough, so I'm adding additional characters in this section. They will be classified as DLC for now, unless I can come up with at least 9 more characters for both sides. Then, they will be added to the traditional roster. Stages The original crossover feature has been removed in favor of Super Smash Bros's Final Destination stage variation mechanic. However, this doesn't mean the crossover mechanic has been removed entirely. Crossovers can now take place in the Final Destination variations of stages. This time, however, the crossover features are random for each stage, rather than being specific to certain stages. Nintendo Smash Bros 64-Smash Bros Brawl Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U PlayStation ''PlayStation All-Stars/Older Series Remade All-Stars/Other PlayStation Stages ''Represents newer PlayStation series or games, or other games that didn't have representation in All-Stars, but are related to represented franchises. New Stages This includes new stages and also stages that are shared between both Nintendo and PlayStation. Costumes Some character costumes have yet to be revealed. Certain characters also have other characters as their costumes. Kirby Hats The list of different appearances that Kirby takes on when he absorbs characters' powers. I will add the abilities copied later.. DLC Characters Additional Kiby hats for the DLC characters. Items The list of items in the game. Many items from both the Super Smash Bros and PlayStation series return, although some feature different effects and others have been removed and added to certain characters' movesets. PlayStation Nintendo Category:Blog posts